ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King IV
''The Lion King IV ''is a planned sequal to The Lion King Trilogy by Walt Disney Feature Animation. The film takes place after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Plot Simba is now a wise king, and the ruler of the pride lands and is teaching Kovu, his future Successor of how to be a king, yet Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa was captured by Human's trying to protect the lions from being poached by the hunter Silas Von Drusko, can Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa return to the Pride lands before Von Drusko takes out the entire Pride? And Pumbaa now has to deal with Chef Louis who is trying to turn him into Pork Sandwich! Cast Matthew Broderick - Simba, in the end, lives at Pride Rock and kept it from More Danger! Clancy Brown - Silvermaine - Akula's lietenent!, tertiary antagonist, in the end, gets shot by Chamberlain! Tim Curry - Silas Von Drusko - main antagonist, human poacher who wants the lions fur for money!, in the end, Falls into a Deep ravene! Mark Hamill - Akula - secondary antagonist, a rival lion whom wants to take over Simba's Pride and be the head honcho!, in the end, was killed by Silas! Nathan Lane - Timon, in the end, gets to do a play of Simba's chronicles! James Earl Jones - Mufasa, in the end, gongradulates Simba, and departs for the spirit world! Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa, in the end, farts at Chef Louis, and does the same laughing and the same gestures as Sebastian did in "The Little Mermaid"! Samuel L. Jackson - Ranger Rick Denver., in the end, Turns the Pridelands into a game Preserve! Robert Guillaume - Rafiki, in the end, leaves with Mufasa into the Spirit World! Steven Jay Blum - Erksis - Akula's top warrior., in the end, reforms and joins the Pride! Jeremy Irons - Scar - the true main antagonist, revealed to have survived the Hyenas, and is the one incharge of both Akula's and Silas's motives! In the end, ends up encountering Jafar, and Ursula in the end! Jason Marsden - Kovu, in the end, becomes Simba's apprentice! Moira Kelly - Nala, in the end, was killed by Silas, and bids Simba farewell! Neve Campbell - Kiara, in the end, mates with Kovu and revealed to have a cub in the end! Eric Idle - Zazu, in the end, is seen with a injured wing, and salutes Ranger Denver! Kevin Michael Richardson - Mega-Tooth - Kovu's new friend, a Hippopotamus who helps Simba regain the Pridelands!, in the end, Knocks Chamberlain into a Pool of Bugs that Pumbaa, and Timon stored! Maggie Blue O'Hara - Cassady - a girl who befriends Simba, and helps him escape from Drusko, in the end, joins Fred Tatasciore - Poacher #1, in the end, gets tied up by Rafiki's rope that he took from the Rangers place! John DiMaggio - Chamberlain - Sila's partner!, in the end, runs screaming after being tossed into a pit of Bugs! Jennifer Hale - Serena, Denver's partner!, in the end, announcing that the Lions "Pride Rock" is now a landmark! Rene Auberjoinis - Chef Louis, gives up on Fish food and now hunts Pumbaa!, in the end, gets farted at by Pumbaa, but vows revenge! Category:Toonking1985 Category:Walt Disney Films